


KamilahXMC One Shots

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: A collection of one shots I posted on Tumblr of the KamilahxMC pairing over the years.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 14





	1. Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> \- As I'm deleting my Tumblr account over the next days, I'll be posting these one shots I did for challenges and requests.  
> \- Summary, rating and genre will be added in each chapter.

**Jaded**

**Summary:** When Kamilah thought she’d felt everything there was to feel, an unexpected encounter will change her mind.

 **Word Count:** 2089

 **Genre:** Fluff

\- This fic is a prequel/follow up to my other fic, [Parenthood](http://rocket-scientist07.tumblr.com/post/178585769710/parenthood-kamilahxmc-fanfiction). *Not related to Bloodline or Within You.

* * *

When Kamilah woke up in the morning she noticed something unusual. Her bed felt larger, more spaceful than usual. Of course, the left side was empty. She checked the clock, she wasn’t late. Amy was the one to wake up earlier that day. Kamilah took a quick shower before meeting her in the dining room. She was sitting at the table, having a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

“Good morning to you too,” Kamilah spoke, trying to make her aware of her presence.

“Good morning, Kamilah,” Amy replied, without taking her eyes off of the newspaper.

Kamilah went to the kitchen, expecting to find a plate waiting for her, but there was nothing. She let out a deep sigh. Well, she didn’t have to eat after all. She prepared herself a cup of coffee and joined Amy at the table. The girl intentionally placed the newspaper where she could read. Multiple red circles in the ads session indicated she was seeking for an apartment and a new job. Kamilah tried to remain calm. Arguing is exactly what Amy wanted and she wouldn’t give her the taste of victory. But when the girl circled a divorce lawyer, she couldn’t hold herself anymore.

“This is a joke, right?”

“Does it sound like it?”

“Amy, you can’t be serious. Only because itdidn’t go as planned, it doesn’t mean…”

“Excuse me?!” Amy raised her voice, interrupting her. “ _It_ didn’t go as plannedbecause _someone_ missed the final and most important interview.”

How many times Kamilah would have to apologize? It wasn’t her fault the conference took longer than usual, what caused her to miss the flight back home. She still attempted to take a private jet, but she couldn’t find a single one available in that moment.

“We can try again in the future,” she tried again after minutes in silence.

“ _In the future?”_ Amy shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh.

“I’m not prepared, okay?”

And she truly wasn’t. Having children was never in Kamilah’s plans, not even as a mortal. She always had other goals, other priorities first. Then, she was Turned, and being a mother became an impossible reality. But she never cared, it wasn’t like she’d know how to raise a child. She could barely look after her protégés or younger vampires.

“Kamilah, you ruined my dream! If you aren’t prepared to start a family, I am. And I’m doing this without you.”

Amy got up in an impulse and in seconds she left through the door, slamming it shut. Kamilah rolled her eyes in frustration.

At Ahmanet Financial things were impressively boring, giving her plenty of time to think about her marriage and how she was failing as wife. When they got married, everything she wanted was to spoil Amy. Give her the best lifestyle as possible and take her to meet all her favorite places around the world. But after a while, Amy got bored and had other goals in mind. Goals that didn’t match Kamilah’s.

“Ms. Sayeed?” Her assistant brought her back to reality.

“Please, tell me I have a full-schedule after lunch.”

“Actually, you’re supposed to meet Mrs. Chamberlain, from the _Once Upon A Time Organization_ , for lunch.”

“What?! Cancel it, right now.”

“I can’t, you need to be there in… five minutes. She must be waiting for you already.”

Inside her car, Kamilah cursed herself mentally. When did she agree with that lunch in first place? She was probably too distracted behind a pile of papers when she made that foolish decision. She didn’t mind having a partnership with charity organizations, but it didn’t mean she wanted to get that involved with their projects. Especially because she got a lot of involvement already, when she took millions from her personal bank account and donated for two orphans to have a complex heart surgery.

“ _Once Upon A Time Organization - Life can be a fairytale_ ,” she read at the building’s facade. “Except for mine.”

Lunch was unbelievably pleasant, despite the circumstances. It went faster than Kamilah initially predicted. When she checked her watch, it was almost time to return to Ahmanet Financial again. She had started saying goodbye when Mrs. Chamberlain dropped the question.

“Are you ready to meet them?”

“Excuse me?“ Meet who?!”

“The twins you saved.”

“I-I didn’t save them… “

“Ms. Sayeed, of course you did. Without this surgery, they wouldn’t be able to live a normal life. They’d probably die before reaching the age of three.”

“Okay,” Kamilah hesitantly agreed.

After the woman told her the children were only two months old, she relaxed. They were probably sleeping. It was what babies mostly did at that age, right? That and… crying. When they arrived at the nursery, one of them was crying the lungs out.

“ _Stop, please,_ ” Kamilah thought. “ _My ultra-sensitive hearing can’t deal with any more of that._ ”

Was life punishing her for not joining Amy’s motherhood plans? While the nurse took the crying infant away, Mrs. Chamberlain drove her to a crib, where the other twin slept peacefully. Not getting too close, Kamilah extended her eyes to study the little sleeping mortal.

“That’s the girl…”

She couldn’t hear what else the woman was telling her, she was too absorbed in her thoughts. That little girl reminded her of Amy somehow. Perhaps the manner she was sleeping, spreading herself and occupying most of the space of the crib. Exactly like Amy did, most of the nights.

“She sleeps like a rock,” Mrs. Chamberlain joked. “The world could be ending outside and she still wouldn’t wake up. But when she does… she’s a little hurricane.”

“Sounds like my wife,” Kamilah smiled, without even noticing.

Now, she was finally ready to leave for good, but before she did, the nurse came back with the crying twin. She couldn’t make him stop for some reason, giving Mrs. Chamberlain a desperate look.

“He’s the opposite of his sister, he won’t ever stop crying. His sleeping schedule is consisted in only a couple of naps during the day.”

“Ah,” Kamilah commented, without much interest.

Her head was starting to hurt, she was thinking of an excuse to get out of there. Pretending her cellp was ringing was a good idea. Before she could act, Mrs. Chamberlain asked the nurse to hand her the child and she had no time to protest.

“This is Ms. Sayeed, she saved your life. Why don’t you give her a smile?”

A shiver went down Kamilah’s spine and she panicked. She wasn’t good with children that would only make that kid even more… The baby boy looked into her eyes and instantly opened a toothless grin. Then, he rested his head on Kamilah’s chest. Having him so close to her body, she could feel it, through his heartbeats and accelerated breathing. He was scared and anxious. Looking at his little arms and hands, she noticed a lot of needle markings and scars. Suggesting he had spent too much time at hospital, being submitted to a routine of exams and medication.

“He stopped,” the nurse said in disbelief.

Kamilah looked at her and frowned.

“He’s afraid of you.”

“Me? But…”

“Having a nurse around only reminds him of his long stay at hospitals, under constant exams and medication. Obviously.”

“H-How do you know that, Ms. Sayeed?” Mrs. Chamberlain asked in surprise.

“The markings on his arms and hands.”

“That’s true. After both of their parents dying in a car accident, the doctors were able to successfully save he and his sister from the mother’s womb. But as soon as they found out about their heart condition, they spent most of the time in hospitals.”

Kamilah looked down at the tiny little mortal in her arms again. He finally looked calm and relaxed. She carefully caressed his soft brown hair.

“Is he okay now? After the surgery, I mean.”

“They’re still having monthly check-ups, but everything suggests they’ve been completely cured.”

“Good,” Kamilah smiled.

“They can finally go for adoption now. We already have some candidates.”

“Together, right?”

“Unfortunately, no. He’ll probably end up in a different house from his sister. A different country, maybe.”

“No,” Kamilah protested. “You can’t do that. You can’t separate them.”

“Ms. Sayeed, so far, none of our candidates has showed interest in adopting them both, together. There’s nothing we can do.”

“I… uh…” Kamilah looked at the baby again and remembered his sister. She thought about the pain she endured for not having her twin brother around. They shared a bond no one could understand, it was like their souls were linked to each other. “I’m adopting them.”

———————————-

It was late night, Kamilah rolled on the bed again. She couldn’t understand how Amy was able to sleep in those circumstances. As soon as she turned to the opposite side and attempted to close her eyes once more, she felt a hand touching her.

“Mama? I can’t sleep.”

She opened her eyes and Lysimachus was standing in front of her with a frightened look.

“Neither can I.”

Grabbing his little hand, she took him to the living room, where she knew he wouldn’t disturb Amy, or his twin sister. Sitting on the couch, she asked him what was going on, though she already knew. 

“What’s scaring you?”

“Amaya said that if I’m sick, I’m gonna have to take a lot of shots and medicine.”

“But… you’re not sick.”

In truth, she wasn’t completely sure yet. For the rest of their lives, the twins were supposed to have annual check-ups to make sure their heart condition hadn’t return. And everytime, until she had the results, Kamilah wouldn’t stop worrying. Amy was always sure they were fine, considering they showed no behavior that suggested otherwise. But it wasn’t proof enough to convince Kamilah.

“Promise?”

“Sure, my love,” Kamilah nodded in response.

Although he was named after his uncle, Lysimachus wasn’t the bravest of the boys. Aside from his hospital trauma, he was always easily scared by anything. From monsters under his bed to elevators. Differently from his sister, Amaya, who was the bravest and most fearless girl Kamilah had ever seen… With the exception of Amy, of course.

Lysimachus rested his head on her lap and she felt he wasn’t completely calm yet. But she knew one thing that could help him to relax. It always worked like magic, since he was a baby. She turned on the TV.

“Let’s see if there’s anything interesting on…” without him noticing, she went to the recorded programs, finding a list of documentaries and shows about Egypt. That kid was fascinated to everything related to her origins. He’d proudly tell his kindergarten friends he was Egyptian descendant. Illusion she never planned to destroy by telling him the truth, that he was purely American, from a small town in Maine. “Hey, it seems to be our lucky day.”

The boy looked to the screen expectantly as a show about Egypt started playing. Kamilah had watched it herself a few days earlier, saving it for a special occasion to show her son.

“Wow, I haven’t seen this one yet,” a grin finally appeared on his face.

“I haven’t too,” she lied.

After a couple of minutes, the boy was already asleep. Kamilah paused it, as she knew he’d like to see the rest when he woke up in the morning.

“ _I thought I’d felt all there was to feel… until I saw you for the first time,”_ she thought as her hand stroked his hair. After adopting them, an entirely new world of feelings was still being explored by Kamilah. She had no idea how much she could care about someone, or how she’d hate traveling for work and be away from her family, or even the emotion she felt everytime she listened them calling her ‘ _mama_ ’.

It was eight in the morning when her phone started ringing. The call she had been expecting the whole week.

“ _Ms. Sayeed, we have the results. Your children are completely fine._ ”

After hearing those words at the other side of the line, she could finally get some sleep too.


	2. Until Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 600 followers giveaway. A gift to my dear friend trouble-with-the-curve.  
> \- Based on Christina Grimmie's song, Think Of You.  
> \- Named Until Next Time, to avoid any mistakes with my previous fic Thinking Of You.

**Until Next Time**

******Summary:** Five years after Amy’s death, Kamilah visits her private rooftop to reminisce on her memories.

 **Word Count:** 964

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst… Lots Of Angst…

* * *

“Ms. Sayeed, you have a meeting in thirty…”

Behind a pile of papers in her desk, Kamilah barely moved her eyes to pay attention on her secretary, Hailey. Or was it Kaylee? Kayla maybe? She couldn’t remember. None of them would stick for too long. And they looked all the same.

“Cancel it.”

The young female’s eyes went wide upon her unexpected answer.

“But it’s that client we…”

“Cancel it,” Kamilah insisted. “You can go home. I’ve got an important commitment and I’d like to be alone for the next few hours, please.”

“Thank you, Ms. Sayeed!”

The female vampire noticed how her expression changed to joy. Rare were the nights where her assistants left the work earlier and she probably had plans. Plans with friends, or even a special someone. She was leaving, when Kamilah called her back.

“Uh, Kaylee?”

“It’s _Kayla_ ,” the girl corrected. The disappointment in her voice suggested that happened before, more than once. “Anything else I can help you with, Ms. Sayeed?”

“No. Just enjoy your night with…” Kamilah raised her eyebrow, trying to obtain some information.

“My girlfriend Jamie.”

“Oh.”

She forced a smile, to hide the sorrow behind her words and took something from one of her drawers. A bottle of wine. One of the many gifts she received from clients and partners, occasionally.

“Take this,” she handed _Kayla_ the bottle. “To make the night more special.”

The young mortal was quite surprised by her sudden gesture of kindness.

“T-Thanks?“

Kamilah nodded, observing as she left the office with a grin on her face. She waited a few seconds, to make sure there would be no more interruptions. Then, she closed the door and followed to her private rooftop. After serving herself a glass of the most alcoholic drink she had in store, she sat at one of the lounge chairs.

The stars were particularly more beautiful that night. By a coincidence or not, it marked five years since the brightest one went shine in that sky.

That was Kamilah liked to think to bring herself some comfort and peace. Amy drew attention wherever she passed and she was a gorgeous human being. There was no other place she could be, other than shining graciously among the stars.

She sighed, remembering the night she invited the girl to her rooftop. The night where she entered her solitude and changed everything. The night they kissed for the first time. After her death, Kamilah tried to redesign her office, her apartment, her rooftop… but nothing helped. Amy’s presence still lingered everywhere.

Finishing her drink, Kamilah closed her eyes and like a movie, memories of every moment they spent together started playing in her mind. That night in special, she chose to remember the beach they visited in Greece, when she should’ve told her those three words, but she didn’t.

She could hear Amy’s giggles playing in her mind as she splashed her. Involving her in a tight embrace, Kamilah kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You’re ridiculous!”

Amy stared at her in silence, before touching her face.

“Kamilah, it’s been a while since the last time,” she said.

“I know, I’ve extended my working hours to avoid thinking of…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. To avoid ruining the moment, Amy changed the subject.

“You’ve made somebody smile today. I’m proud of you, Kami.”

“I did. So I came here tonight for you to tease me? Is that it?” Still holding her, Kamilah playfully nibbled at Amy’s earlobe, making the girl let out that silly laugh she loved and missed everyday.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Kamilah tried to capture every detail of that moment, the scent of her hair, the warmness of her touch, the clothes she was wearing that night…

“The sky is beautiful tonight, don’t you think?” Amy finally broke the silence.

“It looks the same. Everything looks the same, since you’ve been gone,” Kamilah lamented.

“You promised me you’d try to appreciate even the smallest things.”

“It’s the first time in my 2068 years I’m breaking a promise. I can’t find joy in anything, I’m sorry.”

Amy turned around, being face to face with Kamilah. Her green eyes looking even prettier in the moonlight.

“You distanced yourself from them too. Adrian blames himself, Jax got rid of all his swords, what is weird as hell. Not even Lily isn’t the same anymore, nothing can make her smile again.”

“None of us is the same anymore, Amy. Gaius is gone, but he took with him a part of us. The part that made a difference in our lives. That part was _you_.”

The heaviness in air started pulling Kamilah back to the real world, the world Amy didn’t belong to anymore.

“Amy, I…” she started saying before it was too late.

“I know, Kamilah. You’ve said it a million times.”

“But you’re never actually _here_ to listen.”

In a blink of an eye her mind took her back to the Metropolitan Museum. Amy’s lifeless body was lying in her arms again, soaking her outfit with blood.

“And I love you…” Kamilah started crying. “I love you.”

She opened her eyes, noticing she was still at Ahmanet Financial, lonely and bitter as she had been for the last five years. There was no one around to listen to those three words.

Kamilah wiped off her tears and headed back to her office, after all she only had a few minutes to shower and change her clothes before the next meeting. Before entering the elevator, she glanced at the sky and said one last time:

“Until next time, _little firefly_.”


	3. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- #2 prize at 600 followers giveaway. A gift to potato-kai-mona-sayeed.

**Redemption**

**Summary:** Two years after breaking Amy’s heart, Kamilah Sayeed is back to her life with a confession to make.

 **Word Count:** 2102

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance and a little Fluff

 **Rating:** T 

* * *

_“Why would you even think I could fall in love with you? You’re just a mortal. Weak and imbecile.”_

Two years had passed since Amy heard those words from Kamilah Sayeed, right after they returned from their trip to Vegas. Before leaving for a Council meeting, the female vampire invited her to her apartment. What was supposed to be another loving and steamy night turned into a heated argument, that caused Amy to get in the first bus back to her hometown.

_“And so does Adrian. He only hired you for your looks. Or do you think you’re skilled enough to work at Raines Corporation?”_

Amy frowned again. She made it a personal mission to prove how that arrogant vampire was wrong about her. Together with her childhood friend, Chloe, she opened a small cafe.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs from her loft. Chloe was already waiting her for another day of work.

“Morning girl,” Amy grinned, in her usual cheerful mood, “what’s up for the day?”

“The usual,” Chloe started throwing envelopes on one of the tables, “bills, bills and… more bills.”

“Oh. I… My dad offered me some money. Maybe I should take it.”

“Amy, you know it won’t be enough. We need to stop fooling ourselves. It’s time to close down.”

She refused to give up. It was giving the taste of satisfaction to everyone. Her parents, who thought she should follow another career. And especially, Kamilah Sayeed. Amy wanted to prove them all she could run her own business and succeed.

Like every morning, her very first client was her boyfriend, Chris. They used to date back in High School and reconnected when Amy returned from New York.

“Good morning, baby,” Amy placed a kiss on his lips. “Here’s your coffee, latte with almond milk. Just the way you like.”

“Thank you, beautiful”, the young male embraced her tightly. “What would I do without you every morning?”

“It may not be for long, you know. I’m drowning in bills.”

“Didn’t anyone show up about the advertising we put on your website, about investing in your business?”

“Of course not,” Amy sighed frustrated “Who would want to invest in a small cafe in this hell hole of town?”

The hours passed. Though it was Summer, the highest season for tourists, not many clients appeared during the day. Except for a few of her mother’s friends from church, who would buy a treat or two for pity.

They were just about to close. Amy was doing the dishes when Chloe appeared in the kitchen.

“Amy? There’s a client here and… she’s requesting _you_ to take her order.”

“What?”

Amy dried her hands and took her notepad. When she arrived by the table next to the window, she froze. It couldn’t be. She should be imagining things, like she had done a thousand times before.

“Good night, miss,” she tried her best to act natural and pretend it was just another client. “How can I help you?”

“Coffee,” Kamilah answered. Her hypnotizing brown eyes gazing deeply inside Amy’s, as if she was reading her soul and every feeling going through her mind.

“Black and strong.”

“You still remember, I see.”

“How could I forget?” It was time to stop pretending. All the feelings she had been keeping inside, during all those years, suddenly surfaced again. “What are you doing _here_ , Kamilah? What do you want?”

The CEO calmly took a folded paper from her suit’s pocket. One containing the advertising Chris published on Amy’s website.

“You need an _investor_ ,” she told. “I’m here to _invest_ in your business.”

“No! Absolutely not!”

At this point, Amy was already screaming. Chloe came from the kitchen to check what was going on.

“Amy, is everything okay?”

“Go home, mortal,” Kamilah rolled her eyes and ordered. “We’re in the middle of a business deal. Oh! How impolite of me, here’s your tip.”

“Oh my god! You’re even a greater asshole now. How dare you…”

Chloe examined Amy, then Kamilah, and a knowing smirk appeared on her face.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she left through the door, certainly taking the one hundred dollars bill Kamilah tipped her. “Call me later for details, Amy.”

There was an uncomfortable silence as Amy was left alone with the woman who still haunted her thoughts. There wasn’t a single day Kamilah wouldn’t cross her mind. Or the words she told her that night.

When Amy came back to her senses, the female vampire was writing out a check, with way more zeros than she needed to keep her business running.

“Here is it,” Kamilah handed her. “You should start by looking for a larger building and expanding your menu a little bit. Also, you need something extra to attract more public, I was thinking… what about a stage, for local musicians to play?”

Amy took the check, ripping off into the smallest pieces she could. Kamilah rolled her eyes in displeasure.

“Okay. Stubborn as always,” she sighed. “I’ll ask my assistant to transfer it to your bank account.”

“It’s unbelievable, you know?” Amy closed the cafe and went up the stairs to her loft, with Kamilah still on her heels. “You break my heart, kick me out of your life, spend years stalking me and now you’re here, arrogant as ever, forcing me to accept your money.”

“Excuse me? I’m offering you help. You’re being quite ungrateful.”

That was enough. Kamilah had hit a nerve and Amy was ready to shout, straight on her face, everything she meant to say for years.

“ _Ungrateful?!_ ” She yelled. “And why am I supposed to accept you help? After all, I’m _just a mortal_ , right? Weak, imbecile and with no brains enough to work for the great Adrian Raines, remember?”

At this point, tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t cry in front of that woman. Not again. Amy turned around, to avoid facing her and look into those intoxicating eyes.

“Amy…” she felt Kamilah’s body behind hers. Her hand touching her shoulder. Even after being apart for so long, her touch still made Amy shiver. “The truth is you’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. You’re brave. You’re strong. And I… I’ve always loved you.”

“What?! A-Are you out of your mind? How dare you… how dare you to come here, enter my life again and say these things? Two years ago, Kamilah… you fucking teared my heart apart! I cried for months, thinking about how I couldn’t be enough for you.”

“ _I_ wasn’t enough for you, Amy. I’ve done terrible things in the past, when I was still Gaius’ Queen. I was a monster. I’ve killed innocents, I’ve spread fear and destruction… This is why I deprived myself from have feelings, or even approaching another being, until I met you.”

“Then why did you hurt me, Kamilah?! Why did you say those things in your apartment that night, huh?!”

Kamilah paused for a second, as if she was gathering all her strength to pronounce her next few words.

“I did it to protect you. I knew that if you stayed in New York, Gaius would take you from me.”

Amy let out a laugh. A sarcastic laugh. She couldn’t believe what her ears were listening.

“Protect me? Then why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I know you, Amy. You’d want to stay and fight by my side. And he’d kill you… like he had killed everyone I loved before.”

Amy didn’t know what to say upon those words. The more she wanted to trust Kamilah was being honest, she feared she’d have her heart broken again.

“Kamilah,” she sighed, opening the loft’s door. “I think you better leave now.”

“Okay, Amy,” the female vampire nodded, with a hint of disappointment. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity of telling you the truth.”

And she left. Leaving Amy with a thunderstorm of emotions inside her chest. Bringing doubt and confusion. Fear and conflict.

———-

Months passed since Kamilah’s visit, but their conversation never left Amy’s mind.

She started questioning her feelings for Chris. It wasn’t fair for him or herself to keep that illusory relationship. She would never truly love him, or anybody else, until the wound Kamilah left in her heart had been completely healed. The best decision she made for both of them was breaking up.

Though Kamilah’s money was still in her bank account, Amy never made use of it. As the bills kept coming and the customers dropped, she had to close her small business.

“I’m taking some time for myself,” she told Chloe and her parents. “I’ll spend some time in New York. I miss Lily and I really would like to see her again.”

And so she did. Spending time at the Shadow Den only did her good. With the help of Adrian, they had just rebuilt their community, after Gaius literally burned it to the ground. To celebrate this new part of their history, a big party was taking place at Liv’s new cabaret, the former Crimson Veil.

“Won’t we really talk about _her_?” Lily asked, after a few shots at the bar. “You’ve been here for weeks now. It’s time to rip off the band-aid.”

“Lil, I’ve heard the Shadow Den members stories,” Amy lamented. “About how she helped Gaius and Priya to destroy the city, murdering vampires and mortals. How am I supposed to trust her?”

“I’ve got you, sis. It’s hard to believe she was only trying to protect you when she caused chaos, death and participated the obscene live streams Gaius and Priya made through Fangbook. But…”

“But?”

“Amy, I take care of the Shadow Den finances,” Lily told. “It wasn’t Adrian who donated most part of the money to rebuilt the place, or even New York itself, it was Kamilah. Ahmanet Financial has been literally given money and houses to people affected by the vampire apocalypse they made.”

“Do you think she…”

“You should pay her a visit. I’m just saying.”

———-

Doing as Lily suggested, Amy took the first cab to Ahmanet Financial, wondering if she was making the right decision. Her heart was thundering inside her chest. Kamilah wasn’t in her office, as she usually did most of the time. So there was only one place she could be… the rooftop.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” she spoke, without moving her eyes from the glass of bourbon in her hands.

“Actually, I am surprised at myself for coming,” Amy let out a dry laugh. “What are you doing here at this time? It’s almost dawn.”

“I know. Everyday I allow myself to meet the sun for a few minutes. I’ve been increasing time, until…”

“Why?!”

“Punishment,” Kamilah’s look finally met hers. “For what I did to vampires, for what I did to mortals. For what I did to myself and… especially _you_.”

“Kamilah…” Amy couldn’t find word to respond to that.

“I feel disgusted at myself, Amy. In order to find his only weakness and kill him, I allowed him to submit me to every possible form of darkness again.”

Looking into Kamilah’s red eyes triggered Amy’s dormant Bloodkeeper powers a little. In her mind, quick flashes of everything Gaius did to Kamilah started to play.

“Until the day I killed them, he and Priya. In their sleep. Just like I discovered he did to…” the sound of the glass being shattered in Kamilah’s hand made Amy came back to reality. “Fool of him to believe I went to Greece to destroy the Order Of Dawn. Together with a friend, Serafine, I was able to get the only stake able to kill him.”

Amy still didn’t know what to say. What Kamilah had done, not only for her, but for the others, was extremely brave and selfless. Even if in the procedure she had to sacrifice lives, and especially her own dignity.

When she noticed, the female vampire had approached, standing face to face with her.

“I don’t deserve happiness. Not after what I’ve done. Not after how many others I’ve deprived of it. And I accepted that as the price I have to pay.”

“I think it’s actually a good thing to think of and come to terms with what you’ve done. It helps you decide what you want to do from _now_. Now you’re finally free from Gaius. But Kamilah, you still deserve love and happiness. You sacrificed yourself for everyone.“

“I suppose you have a point, but…” Kamilah softly touched her arm. “I still can’t help but wonder if I can ever be redeemed. If you can look at me and see someone worthy of redemption, that’s enough for me.”

Gazing deeply into her eyes, that had turned into that beautiful shade of brown again, Amy could see centuries of pain and regret. She could tell Kamilah was being completely honest and vulnerable. And she could sense it, how much she loved her. How much she had suffered for sending her away and breaking her heart that night.

“Kamilah… of course I do,” Amy touched her back, stroking her cheek softly. “It’ll take some time, but we’ll do this. I promise you.”

“Is… is it okay?” Kamilah leaned forward, their lips almost brushing. “You have no idea how much I missed it.”

Amy didn’t say anything. She just closed the distance. Savouring that kiss as if it was their first, in that very same rooftop.


	4. The Time We Have Left

**The Time We Have Left**

**Summary:** I wrote this short fic after Chapter 13, Book 3 events and revelations. Here, I ignored that awful cave scene. Instead they’re spending the night at the hotel in Peru, where they have an emotional moment before returning to New York.

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Rating:** T (NSFW warning)

* * *

“Kamilah… Demetrius, he told me things…”

“What kind of things?”

“He said we should cherish the time we have left. Kamilah, I’m scared. I keep having those visions… about an opera house, a stage and Rheya and… I feel something terrible will happen in that moment. I feel I’ll be losing you, no matter what I do.”

After saying that, Amy collapsed in tears. Sobbing in a manner Kamilah had never seen before. She was cold and shaking. Panic made it impossible for her to breath.

Kamilah lead her to the bed, where she held Amy very close to her chest. They only had a few hours in Peru before their plane departed to New York.

“Amy, I’m scared too. But we have an advantage in our favor, we have the blood.”

For the first time in her long 2063 years, Kamilah was deadly scared. That was different from fighting a horde of Ferals in the woods, or ambushing Gaius at the Metropolitan Museum. They’d be facing the First Vampire, the most powerful creature that ever walked the planet. And this time, she wasn’t sure she would made it out alive.

She never lied or broke any promises she made, yet she closed her eyes and sighed, saying in a low and husky voice:

“Everything will be okay, Amy.”

The girl had chances of surviving. She had psychic abilities never seen before in another vampire, besides resisting Rheya’s control. Yet, to stab her with the bloodied dagger, she would need _protection_. She would need a _shield_. And that was Kamilah’s role in the last chapter of this story. A story that surely wouldn’t end with a _‘happily ever after’_.

That would be her redemption. Dying to save not only the love of her life, but the rest of humanity.

For a few seconds, the offer of staying in Japan and occupy Takeshi’s place among The Five sounded tempting. It could save them both, or at least buy them some time.

She looked at Amy and smiled, thinking about how blessed she was. After everything she had done in the past and all the pain she had caused, life still granted her a few months by the side of the most lovely woman she ever met. The happiest months of her entire life.

Kamilah fought off a few tears that insisted on filling her brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, she recomposed herself.

“Amy?” The girl lifted her head up, facing her. “Then let’s cherish the time we have left.”

Their mouths met in a deep and long kiss, tasting and exploring each other was if it was the very first time. Kamilah pulled Amy closer, her hands savoring every inch of her skin.

They were vampires. They didn’t have to breath. That kiss didn’t have to end. It could last forever.

For a brief moment they stopped, getting rid of their clothes in a frenzied and feverish mode. As quick as possible, they were back to each other’s lips. Their tongues moving together and their fangs occasionally scrapping their lips, while their hands made a pleasant journey across their bodies.

Amy reacted to Kamilah’s touch, moaning and gasping. Her hands also found Kamilah’s center, making shivers go down through all the female vampire’s body.

“Amy…” she whispered, nipping on the girl’s earlobe, as she felt she was close from climax.

“Kamilah…” the girl responded, pressing kisses all over her neck.

They lost themselves in ecstasy simultaneously, trembling, panting and feeling each other’s fastened heartbeats.

“I love you, Amy. Now and for all the lives that are yet to come.”

“I love you too, Kamilah. I will find you… I will always find you…”

With their bodies entwined, they both fell asleep, having no idea of what the future held for them.


	5. The Last Goodbye

**The Last Goodbye**

**Summary:** Can you write a fic where Amy takes Kamilah to Egypt so she can finally say goodbye to her brother? (Requested by anon)

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Family, Angst, Drama

* * *

Amy didn’t know much about Lysimachus. Even after a couple of years of marriage, Kamilah’s late twin brother was a subject they always avoided.

He was rarely mentioned on their conversations. His name was only dropped when Kamilah told stories about her past in Egypt, or when something reminded her of him.

The circumstances of his death remained a mystery. Everything Amy knew was that he was determined to fight for his people. He had gone to war and possibly captured by Romans.

Kamilah always showed discomfort and a certain sorrow when speaking about him. Amy respected that. She never pried or tried to access any of those tragic memories using her Bloodkeeper abilities.

Kamilah came home late that night. Amy assumed she had gotten caught in some unexpected business at Ahmanet Financial. Her face suggested things hadn’t gone well.

“Hey,” before sleeping, Amy massaged her shoulders on bed. “Is everything alright? You’ve been so quiet since you left this morning.”

“I think so,” Kamilah exhaled deeply. “I just got affected by some bad memories last night, in my dreams.”

“Anything I can help you with? I mean, you don’t have to tell me… unless you want to.”

“It’s about my brother, Amy. Over 2000 years have passed and sometimes I still feel this emptiness inside my heart. Most of my life, Lysimachus was the only family I had and I didn’t even had the chance of saying goodbye. When he left for war, I was sure I’d see him again.”

Amy didn’t know very well how to respond. The closer she had experienced from losing someone so close to her was Lily’s death two years earlier.

“I’m so sorry,” she lamented. “I wish there was anything I could do, to make you feel better.”

Kamilah didn’t say anything. As they prepared to sleep, she spoke again, before Amy turned off the lamp.

“Amy… remember when you took me back to my home, in Egypt?”

“Yes?”

“Could you do this again?” Kamilah asked. “Give me a chance to see Lysimachus one last time? I can’t barely remember the details of his face anymore, or the tone of his voice. Having all of it erased from my memories is one of the most painful parts of being immortal.”

“Of course,” Amy held both of her hands firmly. “Whenever you’re ready, we can do this.”

Together, they picked a special occasion. Kamilah and her twin’s estimated date of birth, according to the modern calendar.

After having a small dinner in celebration, at Ahmanet Financial’s rooftop, Amy joined her wife on the lounge. She gazed deeply into her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?”

Kamilah replied with a nod.

Following Kano’s lessons, Amy accessed Kamilah’s mind, traveling through her deepest and more secretive memories. She spotted at portal, a tent in the middle of the Egyptian desert. That should be the moment they were searching for.

Wearing an white dress and jewelry, Kamilah was in a great distress. Pacing around, waiting for someone to arrive. Amy could hear her heart pounding fast inside her chest.

The tent’s door opened, a young male entered through it wearing an armor. Amy examined his features, they shared the same black hair, the same golden brown skin, their brown eyes were exactly the same. Like his twin sister, Lysimachus was a handsome man. She could also feel he had a good heart.

“Sister?”

“B-Brother…”

They spoke in their own ancient language, yet Amy’s mind was capable of translating everything automatically.

“I miss you so much,” Kamilah embraced him tightly, pressing her head against his chest. She started crying. “So much has happened since you were gone. I… I’ve changed. I’ve done things, terrible mistakes. I endured centuries of pain and loneliness…”

“I know,” Lysimachus softly caressed her hair. “I’ve never left you, Kamilah.”

“Are you able to forgive me?”

“It was not your fault. You were consumed by pain and a desire for revenge, and he… he knew exactly how to use your suffering against you.”

In that moment, Kamilah started sobbing in a manner Amy had never seen before. Her emotions were so intense, she couldn’t help getting involved. Tears started rolling down her cheeks too.

“He did horrible things to me,” Kamilah confessed. “Eventually I learned to enjoyed them. I forced myself to believe I loved him.”

“You were only trying to protect yourself,” Lysimachus consoled her. “You created a shield, to preserve your heart from hurting so much. Otherwise, sister, you wouldn’t be able to take it. You’d break.”

“I was broken. I just… hid it too well.”

“But now, you’re healing.”

The young male looked at the corner Amy was standing. Until now she wasn’t sure he was capable of seeing her.

A fond smile appeared on Kamilah’s lips and she wiped off her tears.

“That’s my wife, Amy.”

“I’m pleased to meet her,” Lysimachus also smiled at Amy, before approaching her.

“H-Hi…” she said, unable to tell if he could understand what she was saying. “So… you’re Kamilah’s brother. It’s nice to meet you. She has told me incredible things about you.”

“She did, huh? If we had more time, I had some incredible things to tell you about her too.”

“I’d love to hear!” Amy grinned. “I can’t never get tired of knowing more about Kamilah.”

Lysimachus stared at her, as if he was reading her soul.

“You… You’re special,” he touched her shoulder fondly. “Maybe in another occasion, we can meet again, through these portals, or even in your dreams.”

“That would be amazing,” Amy nodded respectfully.

The man walked back to where his sister was standing.

“I suppose the time has come, sister.”

“I know,” Kamilah sighed. “I’m extremely grateful for having this opportunity to see you, to touch you, to speak to you one last time.”

“Me too, sister. It won’t be the last time. Enjoy your life at fullest by Amy’s side, be happy as you’ve never been before and someday… we’ll be together again.”

They shared one last hug before Amy pulled Kamilah back to reality. Still crying, her wife rested her head on her shoulder, whispering repeatedly:

“Thank you… thank you so much…”

With Kamilah lying her head on Amy’s lap, while she ran her fingers through that perfect smooth hair, they remained in silence for the rest of the night.


	6. After The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #3 - Peace

**After The Storm**

****Summary:**** After Gaius is defeated, Kamilah is finally in peace and ready to start a new life… with Amy by her side.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

“I’m not completely sure I’m able to do this,” Kamilah spoke on her cell phone.

“ _You’re Kamilah Sayeed!_ ” Lily said from the other side of the line. “ _Badass Vampire Queen, who fought in wars and defeated Gaius! How come this can be a challenge for you?!_ ”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Then she poured herself another drink. She had a few minutes to work on her speech before Amy arrived. She wasn’t good with words, not when they came from her heart. When they were related to her… _feelings_.

With Gaius was finally gone and no more trouble caused by The Council, the vampire community in New York was living in peace. She was in peace herself. All those traumatic memories and feelings were turned into ashes along with the villainous Ancient Vampire. Now she was willing to do the same with her armor. She was determined to wear it off, letting Amy to know the real Kamilah. The Kamilah she hadn’t been in centuries.

“Kamilah?” she heard the girl’s voice behind her, coming from her private elevator. “Are you there?”

“Y-Yes!” She turned around to see her, wearing that black dress. That one she usually wore to go out for the night. Kamilah absolutely loved it and Amy knew. “I was waiting for you.”

“Hope I’m not too early?”

“Not at all.”

She approached the young mortal girl, unsure of how to proceed. Should her give her a kiss? Hug her? Or nodding was enough? How could a simple mortal make her feel so insecure and unconfident? She rolled her eyes at herself.

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation,” she walked Amy to a chair, on a small table she had especially set for the occasion, on her rooftop. “Would you like a drink?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Amy said. “I trust your tastes.”

She poured Amy a glass of the liqueur she was having. The girl took a sip and smiled.

“Sweet and creamy. It’s unusual for you.”

“My alcohol fits my mood.”

“Does it mean you’re feeling…”

“Softer than usual. Happy, perhaps.”

Kamilah lighted a candle, as one last detail for the table’s decoration. Every part of that dinner had been carefully planned with Lily’s help. Now, she was ready to serve them the food. An Egyptian meal she cooked.

“It looks delicious!”

“You always introduce me to things of your culture, your generation. I thought it was about time to introduce you to mine.”

Amy took a bite from the plate. Kamilah observed nervously. It had been a while she didn’t cook that particular kind of food.

“Oh my god, Kamilah!” Amy exclaimed. “This food is to die for!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Amy. I hadn’t cooked it in a while, so I presume my cooking abilities are kinda rusty.”

"Kamilah,” Amy sighed. “I meant it’s amazing. For real.”

Kamilah took a relieved breath. Maybe it was time to accept Lily’s suggestion of a dictionary for modern slangs.

“In this case, I’m glad you liked it.”

She joined the girl for the dinner, doing everything Lily told her she was supposed to do. First, complimenting her outfit and hair.

“This dress fits you very well,” she commented, watching Amy with desireful eyes. “And you changed your hair a bit.”

“Do you like it?” Amy smiled. “I mean, it’s a special occasion. It’s like, our first official date. Isn’t it?”

Kamilah nodded positively and proceeded with the conversation.

“Tell me, how was your day? Adrian is treating you well, I hope.”

“It was fine. He wasn’t very busy today, so I had most of the day off.”

According to Lily, she should let Amy ask questions about her too. After all, if she wanted Amy to be part of her life, she was also supposed to share.

“What about yours?” Amy asked. “It seems you’re always so busy here in Ahmanet Financial.”

“My day was exhaustive. I had three meetings, they were… _craptastic_?”

Amy laughed at her effort of using a slang and took her hand.

“We’re getting in there. But I like the way you speak, Kamilah. It’s one of the things that make you special, different from everyone I know.”

“I like the way you speak too, Amy. You make me discover words and expressions I never imagined they existed.

After serving dessert, they laid together on a pool chair. Kamilah placed her arm around Amy’s shoulder, and the girl was resting her head on her chest. They stayed in complete silence watching the stars.

"After everything that has happened in the last weeks, what are your plans for the future, Amy?” She asked.

“I’m staying in New York. Maybe buy my own apartment and experience new things, meet new people… start dating _someone_. What about you, Kamilah? I know you have a different perspective of future but… is there something you expect for yourself?”

“I’m very old, Amy. I’ve experienced all these things you mentioned, multiple times, in different eras and places. All I know is, I want _you_ in my future.”

Kamilah took a flower from her pocket. A rare flower that would only blossom one time in the year and offered Amy.

“Remember one of our first conversations, about flowers and people? For me, you’re like this flower. It looks common, similar to other flowers you’ll find in any gardens or shops. But if you get to study it deeply, you’ll learn it’s rare, unique.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Amy took the flower in her hands, touching and smelling it. Kamilah sat down, looking straight into the girl’s eyes and getting ready for the question she was about to ask.

“Amy, would you give me the honor of being _mine_?”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“This term is a little too modern for my patterns, but yes. Do you accept to be my girlfriend?”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask!”

Amy wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her softly. Kamilah placed her hand on her wrist and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue massage Amy’s passionately.

“Will you teach me?” She asked when they parted. “What a 21st century girlfriend is supposed to act like?”

Amy let out a laugh.

“Kamilah just keep being you. You’re perfect. It’s what made me fall in love with you.”

“I will,” Kamilah entangled her fingers in Amy’s. “But now the storm is over, I want to show you someone, a side of me you’ve never met before. Is it okay?”

“More than okay,” Amy answered, before pulling her for another kiss.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #5 - Mistake

**Everything Has Changed**

******Summary:** After a night gone wrong with Priya Lacroix, Amy must face the consequeces of her actions.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

With a labored breathing and a piece of fabric pressing her neck, Amy ran as much as she could through the streets of Manhattan. It was a miracle she was alive. In reality, she wasn’t sure how she was even able to escape.

Only partially dressed and hot blood running through her leg, she stopped at an alley and dialed to 911.

“Ambulance… please… I’m…” she was running out of strength, her vision started to get blurred, “… losing too much blood.”

“Where are you, miss?” A female voice answered in the other side of the line.

She looked at the sign close to where she was standing and informed the woman.

“Could you inform me details of the incident, miss?”

The voice started to distant. Amy started feeling abnormally cold and her mind was completely foggy. All she had time to say, before everything faded into darkness was:

“Animal… attack…”

Hours later, she woke up in a hospital bed. Her neck was sore and so was her leg. She touched the wound’s spot, where a bandage had been placed, and winced in pain.

“That was close…” she thought.

What was she even thinking when she decided to hook up with Priya Lacroix, ignoring everybody’s warnings about her?

“I was so stupid.”

A doctor came into the room, noticing she was awake.

“Miss Amy Parker?” She asked. Amy nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, but still weak. Very weak.”

“You lost a great amount of blood. The wound was very deep, Miss Parker, almost reaching main arteries of your body. We needed to perform a transfusion.”

“I’m just relieved to be alive.”

The doctor examined her vitals again, confirming she was showing improvement.

“The police will talk to you later. They need details on this animal attack.”

“Okay,” Amy just had to invent a convincing lie. A big dog or a wolf maybe, she couldn’t see it right, it was too dark.

“Oh, another thing,” the doctor said, before leaving. “We couldn’t reach your primary emergency number,” she read on her information chart, “Miss Lily Spencer? So we contacted your most recent dialed number, Miss…” she read again, “Kamilah Sayeed?’

In that moment, Amy felt her heart racing inside her chest. Lily would definitely help her and cover up her story, but Kamilah? She’d never believe some random vampire did that.

Moments later, the female vampire walked through the door. Amy suddenly started feeling dizzy and breathless again.

“Amy,” she approached, “are you alright?”

“Y-Yes, it was… no big deal.”

“No big deal?!” Her expression changed and she frowned. “Somebody nearly ripped off your jugular and it was no big deal? Who did this, Amy? You don’t have to be afraid to tell. Whoever did this is going to pay!”

“I-I don’t know, Kamilah. It was dark, I could barely see anything.”

She silenced and went to the window, staring outside for a few seconds.

“We have four main suspects here,” she finally spoke. “The Clan leaders were supposed to deliver the Summons to. Jax? I find pretty unlikely. The Baron? No… he’d have thrown you in some dungeon and tortured you for days. Lester, perhaps?” She fell pensive. “Though he is a creep, I’ve never heard of a woman that has been attacked by him in over a century.”

Her deep gaze penetrated right into Amy’s eyes, as if she was retrieving information directly from her soul.

“And there’s Priya. It usually happens when young mortals visit that house of hers. Disappearances, deaths, mysterious accidents…”

Amy gulped.

“I’m telling you, Kamilah,” her voice was weak and teary, “I-I don’t know who it was!”

“Which brand did they have?” Kamilah continued to interrogate, her eyes never leaving Amy’s.

“N-None. It didn’t belong to any Clans.”

“Oh really?” Kamilah cocked her head to the side, thoughtful. “Because every single vampire in this town has a Brand now, even the Clanless. There’s only one person I know.”

Amy lowered her eyes, avoiding her. She had accidentally been caught on her lie.

“It was Priya, wasn’t it? I knew it! I told Adrian it wasn’t a good idea to send you to deliver the Summons. But don’t worry, Amy. She violated The Pact and she’ll be properly punished. I’ll make sure to stake her myself.”

Kamilah continued to anger and shout all kinds of insults and threats about Priya. Amy had never seen her so upset before, not even when she was trapped inside Kavinsky’s cage.

“I’m gonna call Adrian and request a Tribunal right now.”

“She didn’t, Kamilah,” Amy finally spoke, low, almost inaudible. “She didn’t violate The Pact.”

“Excuse me?!”

“It was consensual. It just… got out of control.”

Kamilah stared at her in silence. Paralyzed. In her eyes there wasn’t any anger or sadness. Only disappointment. That hurt Amy more than anything else.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she lamented, knowing that in that moment something had been broken, beyond repair. “P-Please, say something.”

“I knew it from the beginning, Amy. I was just testing how long you’d be keep lying to me. Vampires don’t attack mortals on their tights, they only do it when it’s consensual. And sexual.”

She left through the door, without saying another word. Without giving Amy time enough to apologize and said she had made a big mistake. Possibly the biggest mistake of her life.

She was discharged in the morning. Adrian asked someone to pick her up and take her to his suite in Raines Corporation. He didn’t questioned or judged her, only asked if she was alright and healed her injuries with his blood. Lily arrived later to keep her company. In her best friend’s arms, all she could do was cry.

“But were you guys official?” Lily wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” Amy sobbed. “We had no time to talk about it. We were getting in there, when this whole thing with Gaius started.”

“Why don’t you pay her a visit in Ahmanet Financial? Try to talk things out. I know it’s Kamilah, but maybe there’s a chance she’ll forgive you.”

Amy knew it was almost impossible. Kamilah’s trust was very difficult to be earned and when she was getting close to break her walls, she ruined everything.

She waited until evening, time she knew Kamilah wouldn’t be so busy. After all, they had an incoming Council meeting at Midnight. When she arrived, the female vampire was still sitting at her desk, behind a laptop.

“Hi, Kamilah,” she announced her presence. “I think we should talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about, Amy,” her eyes never left the laptop screen, as if she was barely paying attention in what she had to say. “You’re an adult, free to make your decisions. Also to deal with the consequences.”

“But we had something! And I screwed it up.”

“Did we?” Kamilah finally bothered looking at her. There was so much disappointment and frustration in her voice that made Amy feel like she had been punched in the stomach. “It doesn’t seems like it, for you.”

“I mean…” at this point she had already began to cry again, “we never talked about it, but we’ve had something in these six months.”

“We did. I trusted you. I believed you were different from other mortals. Well, I was wrong.”

“Kamilah, you have to believe me! It was the heat of the moment. Though I enjoyed it, I feel disgusted at myself now, for what I did to you.”

“Amy,” Kamilah stood up and raised her voice. “Don’t make things worse. Don’t pity me, okay?!”

“I’m not, I just want you to know it meant nothing to me. It’s you I care about. Nothing has changed.”

“Wrong. Everything has changed.”


	8. Stay (Nightbound Crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #6 - Secrets

**Stay (Nightbound Crossover)**

******Summary:** What could’ve happened if instead of going to Paris, with Adrian and Jax, Amy had stayed with Kamilah and Lily in United States? When they find an alternate solution with the help of a stranger, secrets will be revealed.

 **Characters:** Kamilah Sayeed, Lily Spencer, Katherine, MC (Bloodbound/ Nightbound Crossover)

 **Pairing:** KamilahxMC 

**Rating:** T

* * *

“No,” Amy protested. “I’m staying with Kamilah.”

“What?!”

“What?!

“What?!”

Kamilah, Jax and Lily all exchanged surprised looks.

“Yes, I mean it. Jax and Adrian can go to Europe and look for Serafine. I’m staying. We can try find an alternate solution and meet you guys later.”

“B-But Amy…” Kamilah insisted, trying to change her mind.

“I’m not leaving you with _him_ ,” Amy declared, decided and confident. A small smile appeared on Kamilah’s lips as she nodded.

Hours later, they were inside a rented car. Through Fangbook, Lily gave orders for all the members of their Clans to flee New York City. She also implemented a new feature, where they could mark themselves as safe.

Following Amy’s suggestion, they arrived in New Orleans. She wasn’t sure of what to do, but leaving Kamilah behind wasn’t an option, when she suspected Gaius had submited her to all kinds of abuse and harassment in the past. She could never leave her alone with him on the loose.

The first option that came to her mind was Cal, the werewolf they met in Las Vegas. He could help them to find an alternative, as the city was surrounded by the supernatural. Though they were dealing with a lot themselves, a ruthless and vile creature, a Bloodwraith, they were welcomed by Cal and his group of friends. At the moment, they’d need the protection of a Nighthunter. A young woman, named Katherine was assigned for the job.

“That will cost you a lot,” she said, as she accomodated them in one of her safehouses.

“Money is not a problem, tigress,” Kamilah handed her a card of her company, Ahmanet Financial.

“I know who you are, bloodsucker.”

“You better do. Are you sure this place is safe?”

“Well, you needed to be invited in, didn’t you?”

While they continued to bicker and discuss their possibilities, Amy and Lily analyzed every part of the safehouse. Examining the vast collection weapons and magical items Katherine possessed.

“Girl, you look like you came out straight from a badass RPG game!” Lily exclaimed, touching something sharp and pointy.

“It’s a Holy Arrow. Don’t touch it,” Katherine scowled. “If it enters your chest, you’re going to explode in a million pieces.”

“Can’t we use it against Gaius?” Amy looked at Kamilah, expecting an answer.

“It’d probably slow him down,” she explained. “But kill him? I doubt. He’s invencible now.”

Amy had never seen her so tired and worried before. Katherine arranged them bedrooms and after a long shower, Amy came check on her.

“Kamilah, I know tonight was traumatizing for all of us. But for you, it must be…”

She was still looking outside a window. Her look was distant and lost. Amy sighed and hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You should’ve gone with them, Amy. Serafine was our only chance.”

“Sooner or later I’ll have to develop my Bloodkeeper abilities. Someone in this city, full of supernatural creatures, will help me to do so.”

“I hope. Otherwise, in a matter of days, Gaius will find and kill us all.”

“At least,” Amy placed her lips on hers, involving her in a deep and passionate kiss, “we won’t die separated.”

The door opened and Katherine entered, clearing her throat.

“Ever heard about knocking?” Kamilah frowned.

“Technically, it’s my house. So I’m not supposed to have to knock anywhere.”

Kamilah rolled her eyes, ready to question her manners.

“You,” she pointed at Amy. “Your training with me starts tomorrow. 8 in the morning, in my office. Don’t be late, my time is precious.”

———-

“She’s such a…” Amy complained while they were having breakfast. Though they were completely exhausted, Katherine woke them up very early, to prepare everything for the procedures she’d perform on Amy.

“Really? She kinda reminds me of Kamilah,” Lily spoke, mouthful.

Kamilah rolled her eyes, while taking a sip of her coffee. She was still quiet and concerned. Not even the jokes Amy or Lily told were able to lighten her mood.

8 o’ clock Amy was lying on Katherine’s office couch, while she lighted some aromatic candles and put some relaxing music.

“I’m going to lead you into an hypnotic process. Then, I’ll ask you to focus on the two vamps here. I’ll ask questions about them and you’ll access their memories to retrieve answers. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Why on us?” Kamilah protested. “She should be focusing on the First Vampire instead. We must locate her tomb!”

“One step at once, Cold One,” Katherine explained. “First, she needs to gain control over her abilities.”

Amy closed her eyes, following Katherine’s instructions. But nothing would come to her mind. Absolutely nothing.

“What do you see?”

“The donuts in the kitchen. You didn’t let me finish my breakfast. I can’t concentrate when I’m hungry.”

“God, you and Alex are two peas in a pod.”

For three days straight, Amy failed. She was starting to get angry at herself and frustrated. Kamilah would insist she should get the first plane to Paris, but she wasn’t willing to give up so easily.

“There isn’t any other way?” She asked Katherine. “Something stronger, more powerful.”

“Okay…” the magenta haired woman sighed. “There’s this dust found in the Realm Of Faes.”

“Did you say Realm Of Faes?” Lily’s eyes went wide. Katherine ignored her.

“It’ll put you in an advanced stage of consciousness. It’ll be harder to conduct you, I can’t promise you won’t be seeing things… you wouldn’t like to see.”

“Such as?”

She let out a muffled laugh and glanced at Kamilah.

“Your girlfriend’s past. She must have a lot of skeletons inside that 2063 years old closet.”

Amy approached Kamilah and held both of her hands.

“Is it okay for you?” She looked into her deep brown eyes. “If I’m going to access your memories, I want your permission first.”

“It’s okay, Amy,” Kamilah agreed. “It’s for a greater good. I just want you to know that I haven’t always been who I am today. I’ve done terrible things in the past.”

“I don’t care. It won’t change how I feel for you. After all, I felt in love with _this_ Kamilah.”

They exchanged smiles before Amy proceeded to Katherine’s office. Kamilah sat apreehensive at the couch to watch, together with Lily. The Nighthunter prepared her a tea, where she mixed the dust. Moments later, she started having the sensation she was out of her body. Like if she was floating across time and space.

“ _Whoa, that feels good,_ ” she thought, “ _and incredibly peaceful._ ”

“Amy?” She heard Katherine’s voice at distance. “Are you listening to me? If you do, move your thumb.”

Amy did as told, waiting for the next instruction.

“Focus on your friends.”

She focused on Lily first, seeing memories of her childhood, from when she attended school dressed as a super-hero. She smiled.

“Deeper,” Katherine ordered.

Next, Lily was a teenager. She was locked in the bathroom crying. A bad day at school, where she had been mocked and bullied because of the color of her skin and sexual orientation.

 _“Oh my god… Lil…”_ Amy tried to reach her, but she could do nothing to help, only watch. _“I hope you know how loved you’re now.”_

“Move forward. To Kamilah now.”

Amy focused her thoughts on Kamilah, afraid of what she’d find. She was pulled to a vision where her 7 years old self had played a prank, along with her twin brother, on her cousin Cleopatra. Little Lysimachus was so cute and mischievous as Kamilah. Amy laughed, curious to see how that would end.

“Hey,” Katherine angered. “No time for fun. Move.”

Amy did as ordered, when things suddenly went darker. It was night. A small, antique village celebrated the fertile harvest around a fire. They were signing, dancing and sharing food of all sorts. There were women and men, elders and children. Behind a tree, a figure was hidden in the dark. Her eyes glowing red, as she hungrly watched the mortals, waiting for the right opportunity to strike and make a bloody feast. That figure was…

“Kamilah!” Amy yelled, as she advanced forward, ripping off a man’s throat with her sharp fangs, making blood spray everywhere.

“Don’t get impressed! You don’t have time for this! Move forward!”

“Isn’t it enough for today?” She heard Kamilah asking.

“If you keep babying her, she’ll never develop her abilities.”

As Katherine and Kamilah argued about what was the best for her, Amy was pulled into another vision. This time, she saw a castle in England. Kamilah was inside a bedroom, pacing anxiously. She was wearing a stunningly gorgeous gown, but she looked terrified. The door opened and Gaius came inside. His vests were soaked in blood.

_“My Queen, I got rid of those peasants. Including that young female mortal who had been transpassing our property and sneaking in and out the castle.”_

_Kamilah gulped, controlling herself to hide her feelings._

_“She’s no longer poisoning your mind with her foolish ideals,” his hand caressed Kamilah’s cheek, making her tremble in fear._

_“I-I appreciate that, My King.”_

_He fell pensive, then shook his head and smirked._

_“There’s one last thing to be done though.”_

_“W-What is it?” Kamilah’s eyes widened in fear, knowing what came next._

_His eyes turned red and he advanced in her direction, pushing her onto the mattress._

_"Purification.”_

“Stop!” Amy cried out loud, as she watched the next minutes of that scene. "Somebody stop him! That monster…”

“It’s enough!” Kamilah shouted. “If you don’t call her back right now, I’m gonna rip your head off with my bare hands!”

"Whatever. It’s your loss, bloodsucker. Not mine. If I stop, you’re not getting the memories.”

“No…” Amy mumbled. “I want to continue.”

An unbelievable strength grew inside her. She couldn’t let Kamilah go through the same things again. They needed to destroy Gaius and, at the moment, she was the key. She focused on the First Vampire, the previous times she heard her voice in her dreams…

_“When the sap of the tree rests in the blessed chalice… the skies shall turn red, the earth shall be torn asunder… and the First shall walk again.”_

Before her eyes she saw a cavern containing a tomb and a large, bone white tree. Then, a hooded figure hunched over a strange-looking book. The book looked ancient, the leather pale and patched together as if it’s been wrapped in human skin. The figure held a large red gem above it, using its light prism to read.

Amy came back from the vision gasping for air. After telling Katherine what she had just seen, the Nighthunter smiled.

"These images seem to have showed you a map to the Tomb of the First.”

“Really? For me, they didn’t seem too important. I… I can’t remember very well.”

“Your memory showed a tome and a gem. To get the map, you’ll have to recover both.”

“So we’ll need to gather a book and a gem to find the Tomb?” Kamilah asked.

“Exactly,” Katherine left to a library, where a _half-dead_ woman named Ivy would help her to figure out the location of the items. She returned with great news for the group.

“The Eye of Bathory and the Book of Blood… those both sound familiar,” Kamilah said.

“Apparently the Eye was last seen with some aristocratic vampires over in Prague, so I’ll need to do more research to find its exact location,” Katherine told. “But as for the Book, it’s last known location was in Paris.”

“It makes our job a little easier. Where?”

“My best guess is that it’s somewhere in the vampire crypts below the catacombs, along with its owner, the late Marquis Ambroise.”

“Good, I’m gonna inform Adrian.”

———-

Hours later, Amy was still exhausted from the procedure. She was lying on the bed when Kamilah entered the bedroom, bringing her some of her favorite junk food.

“I still can’t understand how you enjoy these things, but I assumed they’d make you feel better.”

Amy smiled and hugged her tightly, remembering what she had seen. What Gaius had done to her. Now she finally understood part of Kamilah’s current personality.

“You’re the best, Kamilah. Really.”

“Though we found what we needed, you don’t seem happy.”

“Kamilah, the things I saw…”

“Well, I can’t change the past. But I can assure you I’m no longer the person you saw.”

“It’s not only this. It’s Gaius, I saw him…” Amy started sobbing. Kamilah understood what she might had seen. Her expression darkened.

“It’s in the past, Amy,” stuggling to speak, she said. “It ended. A century ago.”

“And I won’t let it happen again. I promise you.”

Kamilah placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before lying by her side and curling her body against Amy’s. As their hands touched, one last vision appeared in Amy’s mind, bringing a smile to her face…

Kamilah was returning home, after a meeting at Raines Corporation. After placing the ornated scarab in a display, she turned on the stereo to play some 80’s music. She grabbed a glass of wine and walked to the window with a small smile on her face.

 _“It’s just a mortal,”_ she repeated, trying to assure herself. _“Like all the others.”_


	9. Half Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #8 - Honesty  
> \- Used song Naked by James Arthur as inspiration

**Half Of You**

**Summary:** Amy confronts Kamilah about her feelings for Gaius and their relationship. Takes place in Chapter 8, assuming Kamilah and Lily had joined the others in Paris.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

_“I’m right here, I’m tryin’ to make it clear, that getting half of you just ain’t enough.”_

The bell rang and Kamilah entering through the apartment’s door in Paris, together with Lily, brought Amy the strongest sensation of relief she had ever felt in her life.

“Amy!” Lily squeezed her tightly. “Girl, I’ve never been so happy to see you before!”

“Me too, Lil. I was so worried about you guys!”

After her conversation with Kamilah, only a few days earlier, she expected an entire different reaction as they met.

“Kamilah! Oh my god, I missed you so much. I was so afraid you wouldn’t…” while she wrapped her arms around the female vampire’s neck emotionally, she didn’t show a single reaction.

“Amy, I’m glad you’re alright,” she simply nodded.

She followed to the bedroom Adrian reserved for her, placing her bags. Then they discussed the next steps of their plan, as Serafine worked on finding out the location of the Eye Of Bathory and the Book Of Blood. Though they had serious matters to deal with at the moment, she didn’t bother giving Amy a single bit of her attention, acting cold and distant the entire night.

When Adrian and Jax decided to go out for a walk, Amy decided it was time to confront her.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a walk too,” she suggested. “I’m sure there are plenty of interesting places you could show me here in Paris.”

“Some other time, Amy,” Kamilah answered.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Amy sat on the bed’s edge. “I understand you’re dealing with a lot right now, but I’d like to know where we stand.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, Kamilah. In bedroom you’re the most loving, passionate and intriguing lover I could ever find. Outside, you become an entire different person. You treat me like a total stranger.”

“Honestly, Amy, I don’t have time for this kind of discussion at the moment. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re dealing with a grave danger.”

“Gaius,” Amy spoke. “We are dealing with Gaius. _You_ are dealing with Gaius.”

“W-What do you mean?” Kamilah’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“Your feelings for him, of course. It’s obviously there’s still something going on. That day, during the battle, you almost called him ‘ _my love_ ’!”

“Amy…” Kamilah sat right next to her, unsure of what to say. “I… It’s complicated.”

“I can’t do this anymore, Kamilah. Not this way. I promised I’d try to be better, to be half of the woman you deserve and I’m receiving nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , in return.”

She stood up, wiping a few tears that insisted rolling from her eyes and followed to the Parisian night for a walk. She stopped at Pont Alexandre III, staring at river Seine, while she reflected about her _almost-relationship_ with Kamilah for at least a couple hours.

“It’s getting late, you should go home.” a familiar voice approached. “Adrian must have told you about the threats for vampires and mortals, who walk in their company, here in Europe. Didn’t he?”

Amy sighed, remembering Adrian’s words about the Order Of Dawn, and followed Kamilah back to Adrian’s apartment. She noticed the female vampire looked somehow tense and distressed. She went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of wine in hands.

“I care about you, Amy,” she spoke softly. “I _really_ do. More than I cared for anybody else in centuries.”

“But I’m not _him_ ,” Amy spoke, with some anger. “And after being together for over two millennia, of course there’s still something inside you.”

“Indeed. Not the way you think, though.”

“Then tell me Kamilah. Tell me how you really feel. At least for once.”

Kamilah sighed deeply.

“I loved Gaius,” she started. “Or at least I thought so. I was fascinated by the power he offered me, the glamour, the strength… I never realized he used that to control me, to manipulate my feelings and thoughts.”

“Well, you had a choice. You could have escaped if you wanted.”

“Wrong, Amy. I tried, multiple times. He’d always find me and bend me to his will. Make me feel guilty for wanting to live a life on my own. H-He would even…” she swallowed hard, “ _punish me_.”

Amy opened her mouth to say something. She couldn’t find the proper words, without sounding she was pitying Kamilah.

“I’m so sorry. Yet, I can’t fully understand. His return is clearly affecting you and how you feel about me.”

“Because I’m scared, Amy! I’m scared I’ll turn into that person again. I’m scared he’ll find a manner to control me. I’m scared he’ll take you away from me!”

For the first time, Amy was seeing a vulnerable side of Kamilah she had never seen before. In that moment, all her walls had fallen down.

“I thought I loved him, but true love? I only felt twice in my whole life.”

“The Italian Artist and…?”

“ _You_. I love _you_.”

“Kamilah…” Amy leaned forward, looking into her deep brown eyes until they mouths met in a passionate kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered when they parted.

“This is only the beginning for us,” Kamilah softly caressed her cheek, making Amy melt into her touch. “Once Gaius is gone, I’m going to give you more. I going to give you _everything_. _I_ will be the woman you deserve, Amy. I promise you.”


	10. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #14 - Celebration

**Happy Birthday**

******Summary:** Amy makes a shocking discovery about Kamilah. Something that will change the vampire queen’s life forever!

 **Rating:** T

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?“

"Of course, Lily. In the end, Kamilah is going to love it!”

Kamilah always hated celebrations, especially when it was about her age. Birthdays didn’t quite exist back when she lived in Egypt, and they became even less important after she was Turned. After 2063 years of life, she had little, or even nothing, to celebrate.

It was until Amy came into her life. The young mortal had a special liking for throwing parties. Recently, she had became obsessed in finding out when Kamilah was born.

“I don’t know exactly,” she’d tell. “We had different ways of counting time.”

“But you have an estimated date, don’t you?” Amy insisted, with her green eyes making her look like a fluffy little puppy. “Or at least a season of the year?”

“No, I don’t.”

After being together for a while, the female vampire got a little too comfortable, forgetting about the small details she wasn’t supposed to let Amy, or anybody, know. One night, she was taking a bath, leaving Amy alone in her bedroom. She ordered them food, and Kamilah never minded paying for it.

 _“Kamilah,”_ Amy called from the bedroom. _“Dinner has arrived. But… you didn’t leave any money.”_

The girl was determined to pay for the meal herself. The need of being in charge and, at the same time, act gentle, made Kamilah say the one thing she should’ve never said.

“There’s some in my wallet.”

When she left the bathroom, Amy was sitting on the bed, grinning mischievously with her driver license in hands.

“Date of birth…” she read.

Kamilah quickly took it from her hands.

“I-It’s so false as the year.”

“You’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Kamilah,” Amy looked deeply into her eyes. “You’re only nervous when you’re lying, or talking about your feelings.”

“I don’t ever lie, Amy,” Kamilah scowled.

“You omit things, what is pretty much the case right now.”

“Think as you want.”

Deep down, Kamilah knew it was a lost cause. Her last hope was that Amy would have forgotten by the time that damn day arrived.

_Five months later…_

As soon as Kamilah entered her private jet for a meeting in California, Amy grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lily’s number. That was a mission for two.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

"Of course, Lily. In the end, Kamilah is going to love it!”

“I don’t know, Amy. She has made clear before that she doesn’t celebrate anything, Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween… _nothing_!”

“Well, I never expected she’d go to your Halloween party in the Shadow Den wearing that costume you gave her.”

“It was a badass costume! I was disappointed when she refused.”

Together they followed to shop for party decorations and supplies. Next, Amy made a list of all the food and drinks they should have.

“Alcohol is a must,” Lily commented. “It’s Kamilah’s favorite thing in the world, after you.”

“Oh. I’m pretty sure the alcohol comes first,” Amy laughed, while they continued to shop.

The hardest part was picking food and the cake’s flavor. Kamilah appreciated finer things, completely different from what Lily and Amy were used to.

“Come on,” Lily furrowed her brows looking at the recipe book Amy got. “It’s too complex and boring!”

“I agree,” Amy sighed. “Let’s order some pizza and go with the usual. Buffalo wings, nachos and potato chips… nobody says ‘ _no_ ’ to nachos, right?”

“Right… except for Kamilah, maybe.”

———-

With simple and cheap things, Amy managed to create a good decoration at Kamilah’s rooftop. Everything was perfectly organized for when the vampire CEO returned from a stressful meeting.

She, Lily, Adrian and Jax waited anxiously for her arrival. As soon as Kamilah stepped out of the elevator, they shouted together:

“Happy Birthday, Kamilah!”

Kamilah stared at the scene in complete shock. Amy couldn’t tell if she was angry, happy or only surprised.

“What?” She said after a long moment of silence.

“You said you never celebrated your birthday,” Amy told, kissing her cheek. “There’s a first time for everything, right? I thought you’d like a surprise party when you arrived from this long meeting.”

“Amy… uhhh… excuse me.”

Kamilah entered to the elevator and returned to her office. Amy followed her, wondering if she had crossed a line. She was in the dark, sitting at her desk with something in hands.

“Kamilah, I’m so sorry,” Amy lamented. “I had no idea it’d upset you so much.”

“There’s a lot wrong with this celebration, Amy. Such as the fact I’m turning 2064 years old, which is much even for a vampire. And…”

Amy was finally able to see the object she was holding. Lysimachus wooden toy.

“Two people were supposed to be celebrating this date. Not one.”

“God, I feel so horrible at myself. This is okay, I’ll tell everyone to leave and Lily will be taking all this food and the cake to the Shadow Den. Just forget I ever did this, please.”

She was about to enter the private elevator when she felt Kamilah’s hand on her shoulder.

“On another note, it was very sweet. It shows how much you care about me.”

Amy turned around, noticing a small smile on her lips.

"R-Really? You’re not upset?”

“No. A little bit surprised, perhaps. Actually, since you were so obsessed with this birthday thing, I was going to suggest doing something together. Only the two of us.”

“I like the idea.”

“Let’s save that for later. Now, we shouldn’t leave our guests waiting, should we?”

“Not at all.”

Kamilah pulled her for a soft, but long kiss.

“I’m sure Lily could eat most of that food by herself. We better hurry if we don’t want to starve.”

Amy laughed and grabbed her hand. Together they went back to the rooftop. When asked what she’d like to do first, Kamilah left up for Amy and Lily to decide.

“Blow your candles,” Lily suggested, with her cell phone ready to capture the moment.

“And make a wish,” Amy added.

“Excuse me?” Kamilah gave them a confused look.

After Lily gave a short explanation about the tradition of making a wish, Kamilah added a few extra candles to the cake.

“For Lysimachus. Since he is… _isn’t around_ , I suppose he’d want to give me his wish. Don’t you think?”

The question caught Amy by surprise. Kamilah rarely spoke about her twin brother. She hadn’t even been able to find out what truly happened to him.

“I’m sure of it. Wherever he is, I’m pretty sure he’ll be very happy to give you his wish.”

Kamilah blew the candles and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of her two wishes.

———-

Hours later, Amy was at Kamilah’s apartment, cuddling with her in bed. Noticing the female vampire was quiet, lost in her thoughts, she asked:

“What’s in your mind?”

“Not much. I was thinking about the wishes I made. I…”

Amy silenced her with her index finger.

“No! You’re not supposed to tell me. You’re gonna jinx it.”

“Amy,” Kamilah let out a laugh. “You know I don’t believe these mortal traditions. What truly counts is our actions and the choices we make.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Amy kissed her forehead. “Anyways, I was really curious to know what you wished for.”

“For a thousand other birthdays and…” Kamilah pressed a kiss on her lips. “To spend each one of them with you by my side.”


	11. The Gathering (Nightbound Crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2019 Choices July Challenge  
> \- Prompt #15 - Friendship  
> \- Sequel to Stay

**The Gathering (Nightbound Crossover)**

**Summary:** A sequel of my previous fic, Stay. Before leaving to Prague, the Bloodbound girls get to meet the Nightbound crew.

 **** **Characters:** Kamilah Sayeed, Lily Spencer, MC feat. Bloodbound crew (Bloodbound/ Nightbound Crossover)

 **Pairing:** KamilahxMC

 **Rating:** T

* * *

“I spoke to Adrian,” Kamilah announced. “He and Jax already have the Book Of Blood. It’s time for us to leave to Prague for the next item. The Eye Of Bathory is in Dracula’s possession.”

Her last words made Lily spit her coffee all over the table.

“What?!” Amy asked in disbelief.

“Oh man,” Katherine rolled her eyes. “I’m so glad to be done with you.”

“I suppose you’ve had the experience of meeting Vlad yourself?”

“Unfortunatelly. One of his precious artifacts went missing and he hired me to track it. The payment was… nevermind.”

“Guys…” Amy interrupted the conversation. “You’re joking, right? Dracula _can’t_ be real.”

“Amy, when have I ever told a joke?“ Kamilah said, seriously.

“She’s right, Amy,” Lily told. “You’ve seen how many times I tried. This woman has no sense of humor.”

“But… Dracula is a legend, h-he…”

“There’s no legend, dear,” Katherine attempted to tell her. “Vlad Tepes lives in a fancy castle in Prague, in flesh and blood. And he’s not afraid about showing the ’ _flesh_ ’ part.”

After over an hour listening to stories about Dracula and his seductive personality, Amy was only a little bit convinced about his existance. The group started packing their bags to fly to Prague that night. They’d be attending Dracula’s ball in a couple of days.

“Amy, are you alright?” Katherine joined her in the bedroom. “Is there anything else I can help you, before you leave?”

“I’m okay, no more memories for now. But, thank you. It’s very kind of you.”

“No problem. I just want to make sure my services were worth the paycheck Kamilah gave me.”

“Oh.”

“Still, I was wondering if you’d like to do something tonight. A goodbye party to you and your friends, what do you say?”

“I never say no to a party!”

———-

“Graveyard Shift,” Lily read. “I like the name!”

“It’s the hottest spot in town for both worlds,” Katherine explained, guiding them inside, “humans and supernaturals.”

Amy looked around and everyone inside the bar seemed normal. There was the slim, handsome male bartender, a muscular man that seemed to be very fond of him and a upbeat young woman.

“These are: Ivy, who helped me to find the location of the items. She’s an… undead human.”

“Like a… vampire?”

“Or a zombie?!” Lily’s eyes were wide in surprise. “You’re definitely a zombie!”

“Wait, can you see her?!”

“Neither,” Ivy told, after being thoughtful for a moment. “I like to think of myself as mostly dead.”

“And these are Garrus and Krom,” Katherine proceeded with the introductions. “The newest couple around.”

“A fae and a stone troll!” Lily shouted in excitement.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Kamilah greeted the trio. “I had never met any of your kind before.”

“A polite vampire,” Ivy joked. “From New York, I assume?”

“That’s correct.”

After sitting at a table with Katherine’s group of friends, Amy was distant in her thoughts.

“How come you guys can see them how they truly are and I can’t?” Amy was fairly disappointed.

“Only supernaturals can see behind the magic, Amy,” Nik Ryder, a Nighthunter like Katherine, explained.

“I see.”

Moments later, Lily was at the bar, doing shots with Cal, while he answered all her darkest questions about werewolves. Kamilah was chatting to the Nighthunters about their problem with Gaius, hoping they’d be giving them options to weaken him before putting a stake at his heart.

Amy started walking around, feeling bored and even a little bit lonely. Being just a mortal, made her feel excluded from the group and their important matters. A young man joined her.

“I assume you’re new to this crazy supernatural world too, huh?”

“A little bit,” she told. “Like seven months ago, I thought vampires only existed in fiction. Now I’m working, dating and being best friends with them.”

Alex let out a laugh.

“At least you’re not being chased by a lethal creature, that won’t stop until it kills you.”

“A maniac vampire, that thinks of himself as a king, does it count?”

“Pretty much, I guess.”

Talking to Alex, Amy learned they had much in common. He went to New Orleans to celebrate his birthday with his best friend, now he was caught in a world he never imagined being real. He also had visions about the supernaturals’ past and heard voices that seemed to be guiding him in his journey.

“I’m a Bloodkeeper. I was supposed to have access to the memories of every vampire that ever lived, but somehow I can’t. Katherine has been helping me but… I can’t help feeling like a burden to my friends, when I need their protection all the time.”

“To be honest, me too,” Alex sighed, “But I also think we have our own purpose in their world. For a reason, we’re part of their lives now. And something tells me there’s a greater reason behind all of this mess. Something we can’t even imagine yet.”

“You’re probably right,” Amy smiled. As she noticed Alex glances in Katherine’s direction, she raised an eyebrow suggestively. “So… I’ve heard a lot about you in the last few days.”

“Really?!” He looked surprised. “Katherine told you about me?!”

“Yeah, a little too much if you ask me.”

“I-It can’t be… I mean, she’s always acting so distant and closed. I… I don’t know how to proceed.”

“Oh,” Amy pointed to Kamilah, “I totally understand. After six months, I’m still getting in there. But trust me, it’ll be worthy in the end.”

Amy gave Alex a few tips about how he could slowly make his way behind Katherine’s walls, pointing out how much she and Kamilah had in common.

Minutes later, the female vampire joined them.

“Amy, it’s about time for us to leave. We can’t risk taking any longer. Somebody reported Priya was seen coming to New Orleans.”

“Priya Lacroix?!” Alex asked. “The fashion designer?!”

“Do yourself a favor, mortal,” Kamilah advised. “Stay away from kinds like her. It never ends well. You’ve been warned.”

“Noted.”

Katherine drove the group to the airport, where a private jet was waiting for them. Before getting on board, Kamilah extended her hand to Katherine.

“Thank you for everything. We couldn’t have done it without your help. Good luck dealing with your Bloodwraith.”

“Thank you, Kamilah,” Katherine shook her hand. “Good luck defeating Gaius and… facing your own demons.”

Then, the Nighthunter turned to Amy.

“You, take care. If you need any help with the Bloodkeeper thing, you have my number.”

“Thank you, Katherine,” Amy grinned and whispered in her ear. “Take care of yourself and… Alex too.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” she blushed a little bit. “Ryder is looking after him. I’m only supporting them in the mission.”

“You definitely know what I mean.”

Taking Kamilah’s hand, they walked together into the airplane. Amy rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Are you ready? I know this isn’t being any easy for you.”

“I am, having you by my side gives me the strength I need. Whatever comes next, Amy, we’ll be facing together.”


	12. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night in the Shadow Den, Kamilah and Amy must deal with some unexpected consequences.

A distant sound invaded Amy’s ears causing some discomfort. It felt like a thousand needles were jabbing on her brain.

“Stop… please…” she moaned, digging her head into the pillow.

However, the sound wouldn’t stop. It bothered her enough to wake her up from the heavy sleep she was having. Against her will, she forced herself to sit.

The noise stopped. It was only her phone buzzing on the bedside table. Amy rolled her eyes. A couple of missed calls from her mom.

“ _I’ll call her later,_ ” she thought, rubbing her eyes.

Her head was hurting intensely. She thought that being a vampire meant she’d be free from any pain. Something really messed up must had happened in the previous night.

She recalled a few things. It was Lily’s birthday and she threw a party at the Shadow Den. With a lot of effort, they both managed to convince Kamilah to attend. Her best friend decided to show her bartender skills, using them both as her test subjects.

After that, everything was a blur. In one last desperate attempt, Amy decided to use her Bloodkeeper abilities to learn some information but… _Nothing_. _Zero_. _Nada_. She sighed in frustration.

“Kamilah?” She spoke, yawning.

Turning to the side, Amy noticed her wife wasn’t in bed. It was late, very late. Kamilah probably had left to Ahmanet Financial.

Reuniting enough strength, she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. The ugly smell of her body indicated she needed a shower immediately.

“God, how much did a drink last night?” Amy asked herself.

When she finally recomposed herself a little and wore some decent fresh clothes, she walked to the kitchen in hope to find some leftovers in the fridge. She was starving and not only for blood.

For her surprise, there was some breakfast prepared. Kamilah was sitting at the table, having a mug of coffee and staring at nothing with an enigmatic look on her face.

“There you are,” Amy smiled and approached her wife for a snuggle. “I thought you had already left for work.”

“Hi, Amy,” Kamilah replied with a seriously and dry tone. “I’m not going to work today.”

“Why? You’re always working… or working on your garden.”

Kamilah took a while to answer. Her expression changed. She seemed tense and upset.

“I did something terrible last night,” she told. “I will never forgive myself for this.”

“Whoa,” Amy pulled a chair and sat down by her side. “Hang on. What happened?”

“I told you going to that party wasn’t a good idea.”

“It was Lily’s birthday! We couldn’t say no.”

“Like we couldn’t say no to that highly toxic drinks?”

“Come on, don’t blame it on me. I was so drunk as you.”

“But _you_ convinced Lily she’s a good bartender! In fact, she may be. If her purpose is to get people dangerously drunk.”

There was a frightening silence hanging in the air. A million things started going through Amy’s mind. Bad things tended to happen when vampires got drunk. The Baron’s speakeasy and Priya’s mansion were good examples of that.

“Did you cheat on me?” She asked, nervous about that possibility.

“No,” Kamilah answered. “I could never, even being so out of myself.”

“Did you kill someone?”

“Not yet, but the day hasn’t ended.”

“So… what can be such a terrible mistake?”

Kamilah went quiet and uneasy again. She stood up from the chair, taking Amy back to their bedroom. Then, she stopped in front of the mirror, where she removed her jacket and her shirt.

“Can you tell me why do I have Goddess Maat’s figure on my shoulder?”

“OH! MY! GOD!” Amy opened her mouth in shock, refusing to believe what she was seeing. “ _How_ did _you_ get a _tattoo_?!”

Her fingers touched Kamilah’s skin, confirming it was real and definitely permanent.

“I was hoping you could answer that.”

“I… I had nothing to do with this. Or maybe I had. I’m gonna ask Lily.”

“No,” Kamilah stopped her. Her eyes red in anger. “Don’t you dare. No one can ever find out!”

“Okay,” Amy quickly dropped her phone. “If it helps, it’s not bad at all. Even thought it was a drunken mistake.”

“Amy, I’m 2064 years old. I’m a CEO. What people are going to say when they find out I got a tattoo?”

The girl fell pensive for a moment. Most people wouldn’t even care. Some would be surprised Kamilah Sayeed can actually be cooler than she appears. Lily would probably celebrate she managed to cross another item of her bucket list: ’ _make Kamilah get a tattoo_ ’. Jax would laugh his ass off. Adrian would be so shocked as Amy herself.

“That it looks awesome?” Amy dismissed these thoughts and approached her wife, touching her fondly in an attempt to comfort her. “Look, it’s a very beautiful tattoo. Sometimes people will mark their skin with things that represent what they love or what they miss. Don’t you miss your home, your family?”

“I do.”

“So, it’s a manner to show it. To honor your origins. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I…” for the first time that morning, Kamilah finally seemed to relax a bit. “I suppose you’re right. But I’m not ready to show it off yet.”

“This is okay,” Amy pressed a kiss on her cheek. “It’s going to be our secret for now. I’m going to love to admire it when you’re naked.”

“Your silly thing.”

Kamilah placed a hand on her waist, bringing her closer for a kiss. Her mouth traveled from Amy’s lips to her earlobe and neck, alternating with some soft and playful bites that made the girl giggle.

“Now we’ve solved your tattoo crisis,” the girl joked when they parted, “I’m desperate for some breakfast.”

“I’ll be joining you,” Kamilah said. “Not even all the caffeine in the world can make me feel better.”

“Remind me to tell Lily she should never make any drinks again.”

“I certainly will.”

She was about to leave the bedroom when her wife called her back.

“Amy, wait.”

“What is it?”

“Turn around,” Kamilah lifted up her shirt a little, examining something on her lower back. “Oh.”

Amy ran back to the mirror to see whatever Kamilah was so impressed about. The only words that escaped her mouth in the moment were: “Oh shit!”


End file.
